


The Worst Patient Ever

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Caretaking, Community: comment_fic, Control Issues, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Friends (TV) references, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Sick Steve, Sickfic, Worried Danny Williams, failed seduction attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny hadn't been around someone who acted this immature when they were sick since Grace was a toddler. By the time she was five, she was displaying more maturity than Steve was now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment-fic prompt "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, taking care of a sick partner who also happens to be the world's worst patient": http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/785989.html?thread=101708869#t101708869
> 
> I took some ideas for Steve's behavior from episode 6.13 of _Friends_ (TOW Rachel's Sister), which features a sick Monica who denies being ill and tries to hit on Chandler. For this story, Steve and Danny are in a relationship and live together. Also, I made a couple of minor wording changes from the original fill on Livejournal.

Danny woke up as he felt Steve leaving their bed. He glanced over at the alarm clock and rolled his eyes. "Babe, why the hell are you getting up?"  
  
Steve shrugged as if nothing was amiss, but Danny could tell that Steve's eyes were bleary from the flu he had caught. "I'm just going for my morning swim."  
  
"A morning swim?!" Danny stood up, walking around the edge of the bed and pushing Steve back down. "Are you trying to develop pneumonia or something?!"  
  
Steve shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm not all that sick." The loud, painful-sounding sneeze he let out proved that he was lying.  
  
Danny set his mouth in a scowl and stuffed his stupid, irritating boyfriend in the blankets like he was a burrito. "Sure, you're not."  
  
Steve smirked. "You know, if you're gonna shove me on the bed and order me around, there's more fun things we could do." Whatever weird attempt he was making to seduce Danny failed when he let out a cough full of phlegm and spat into a Kleenex that he pulled from the box near the bed.  
  
Danny just shook his head at Steve and threw the used Kleenex in the wastebasket near the bed. "Whatever, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He pointed at Steve. "Do not move."  
  
When Danny returned, Steve was leaning against the wall near the doorway, and his face was flushed. Danny sighed deeply. He hadn't really expected anything different, but it would have been nice if Steve could have complied with Danny's instructions for once.  
  
"What did I tell you about not moving?" He gently began to push Steve back towards the bed.  
  
Steve glanced back at Danny. "I was coming to find you because you were taking so long, but then the room started spinning. We really ought to get that fixed."  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything as he propped Steve back up against the pillows. Steve was clearly delusional from his fever.  
  
Danny checked Steve's forehead and frowned when he noticed the high temperature. Luckily, he had prepared for this eventuality and put the wet washcloth he had gotten from the bathroom on Steve's forehead. Steve closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Danny poured out the cough syrup he needed to give Steve. "Come on. Drink this."  
  
Steve opened his eyes and wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, that stuff tastes awful."  
  
"I know, but you still have to drink it."  
  
"Do I have to?" Steve whined.  
  
Danny hadn't been around someone who acted this immature when they were sick since Grace was a toddler. By the time she was five, she was displaying more maturity than Steve was now.  
  
"Just take the damn medicine."  
  
Steve pouted, but he opened his mouth and swallowed the cough syrup. As far as Danny was concerned, that was a victory.  
  
Danny opened the tub of Vicks VapoRub®. "Almost done," he told Steve. "After this, you can go to sleep." Luckily, Danny had given Steve the night version of the cough syrup. He needed to get some rest.  
  
Steve smiled at Danny as he started to rub the lotion onto his chest. "Is this your way of saying yes to my offer from earlier?"  
  
Danny laughed. "Is this seriously turning you on right now?"  
  
Steve frowned. "Sort of. I feel kind of too exhausted to have sex right now, but I miss it. I miss kissing you, too. I miss getting to do the things I normally would." He let out a longing gaze towards the window, where Danny had drawn the blinds so that the sunshine wouldn't bother Steve.  
  
Danny had been annoyed by Steve's constant attempts to go do things he shouldn't, but he felt sorry for him at that moment. For someone who was as much of a control freak as Steve was, being sick and not having control of everything must have been upsetting.

Danny ran a gentle hand through Steve's hair and laid a soft kiss against his temple. "Just think of it this way, okay? If you just let me take care of you, you'll be back to your normal self a lot sooner."  
  
Steve nodded, but Danny wasn't sure if it was because the message got through or because the sedative in the cough syrup was starting to work.  
  
"Come on, lay back down." Danny nudged Steve until he was lying flat on his back, and he adjusted the cool washcloth on Steve's forehead.  
  
Steve closed his eyes, and Danny stared intently at him until he fell asleep. Afterwards, Danny continued to watch over his partner.


End file.
